This invention relates to a disposable trash receptacle and more particularly to a disposable trash receptacle of a non-rigid construction which is susceptible to being folded flat for shipping and handling prior to use.
There are a variety of trash receptacles having a rigid body shape or configuration. These receptacles are generally intended for repeated use. Although waste material may be directly deposited in the receptacle, it is a common practice to insert a liner or bag into the receptacle prior to depositing waste materials. When it is desirable to dispose of the waste materials, the bag is removed, closed and discarded. In this prior art configuration, the liner or trash bag is generally non-rigid and is draped in the receptacle. As waste material is placed therein, the liner or bag will eventually assume the general configuration of the receptacle.
In addition to the above, it is known to use an open frame for the purpose of supporting a trash bag or liner inside the frame during use as a receptacle. When desired, the trash bag or liner is removed from the frame and discarded.
Although the above described receptacles have found wide use, there is still a need for a trash receptacle that is economically and practically disposable. During use of the prior trash receptacles, it is not uncommon for the receptacle to become soiled and unsightly. The receptacle must be washed or cleansed for both appearance and health purposes. The present disposable receptacle eliminates that requirement.
In addition to the above benefits, the present invention provides a substantial benefit for medical and commercial facilities.
In the medical area, the disposable receptacle will eliminate the need for permanent trash receptacles in hospitals, clinics, patient treatment rooms and other areas where it is desirable to maintain sanitary conditions. In addition to the sanitary benefits, the present invention also provides the user with an opportunity to designate the waste materials placed in the receptacle. For example, receptacles intended for medical purposes may be identified as containing needles, body waste or biological materials and non-contaminating articles such as office waste products. Such a system of identification would permit easy recognition of the waste contained within the receptacle and would assist in the proper disposal of medical waste materials. One suitable material for use in the present invention is the material used in the medical waste bag identified as Catalogue No. 232, available from Pro-Tex-Mor Medical Division, Central States Diversified, Inc., St. Louis, Missouri 63115. This material appears to be flame and moisture resistant.
In the commercial area, the present receptacle would provide a substantial benefit to hotel facilities and public accommodations. Maintenance personnel would not need to be concerned with cleaning the trash receptacle and used trash receptacles could be disposed of quickly and easily.
In the consumer area, the present invention would provide health benefits in areas such as bathrooms and kitchens. Likewise, the present invention would provide the consumer with the opportunity to select trash receptacles with a given decorating motif in mind. For instance, the trash receptacles could be provided in coordination with party supplies or seasonal decorations.